Nobody gets there alone
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: The eldest gives the youngest ones what they deserve. INCLUYE VERSIÓN AL ESPAÑOL.


**Primero está la versión en Inglés y después esta la versión en Español.**

**First is the English version and after it the Spanish version.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Nobody gets there alone :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leonardo and his brothers were returning home to enjoy the well deserved rest they had earned so hard after a night completely dedicated to patrolling the streets of the city.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were following Leonardo who was walking in front of them, the last battle had been particularly stressful. They had faced the Purple Dragons who seemed to have shaken off the clumsiness that night, making fighting difficult for the four green ninjas.

The three younger turtles were talking animatedly about the fight.

"Did you see how Leo confronted four of them at the same time?" - Mikey asked them with glow in his eyes, remembering the fight as if it had been the world's most exciting show – "How I wish I could do the same!"

When Leonardo heard that, he frowned as he walked.

"I liked it better when Leo hit the ears of Hun affecting his sense of balance, it was easy to defeat him after that perfect strategy conducted by our big brother" - Donatello said expressing his point of view – "Keeping your cool in a situation like that, is admirable, I find it hard to concentrate under pressure"

Leonardo clenched his fists slightly and continued walking.

"In my opinion" - Raphael began adding his own thoughts to those of his two brothers - "the fearless leader did very well when he got rid of the foot ninja who tried to attack me from behind" - Raphael ended, that night he felt really happy and admitted the fact.

Upon hearing this last sentence Leonardo stopped abruptly, his brothers saw him stop for no reason at all, looked at him puzzled.

Leonardo turned and said, "Enough guys!"

The eyes of his brothers after expressing surprise also were filled with confusion and bewilderment.

"What happened?" - Mikey asked.

"Did we do anything to upset you?" - Donatello questioned.

"What is wrong with you Fearless?" - Raphael growled.

Leonardo with his arms folded over his chest in front of his brothers said to them in a quietly voice: "Imagine for a second that I am a human"

"I don't understand you Leo" - Mikey said.

"What do you mean?" - Donnie asked.

"Human? Have you gone mad?" - Raph growled again.

"Just pretend for a little moment that I am not your brother, that I am an ordinary human being. I want to ask you a question "- Leo asked.

His brothers looked at each other and nodded preparing themselves to accommodate the unusual request of the leader.

"Ready?" - Leo asked.

"Go ahead, ask what you want" - Donatello nodded, taking the floor.

"Why are you so convinced that Leonardo was the only one who did a great job out there?" - the older brother asked sadly.

After a few minutes of hesitation Mikey answered first:

"Because I saw Leonardo accomplished the feat I mentioned a moment ago twice, it was awesome".

"Hmmm ... I see ... you know what Michelangelo?" - Leonardo said beginning to smile - "Leonardo watched you faced a large group of Purple Dragons by yourself, he realized you've made the most of every teacher's lesson to master your weapons fighting with perfect skill, he also realized that you came home unharmed, that's magnificent"

When Mikey heard that he smiled broadly, full of pride.

Then Leonardo looked at Donatello, waiting for his reply.

"I am convinced of it because I saw Hun fall at the feet of my brother Leonardo after he planned within seconds the strategy to follow, the plans that were born in his mind took us out of troubles countless times" - the little genius responded.

"And I suppose" - Leo began - "Leonardo learned that kind of data alone, right? Of course not! someone incredibly smart should have helped him to know how to apply it correctly, explaining him how the sense of balance works with words easy to understand ... I wonder ... Who did it? - Leonardo ended up staring at Donatello insistently.

Donnie blushed and smiled remembering.

Leonardo turned in the direction of his hothead brother who realized that Leo wouldn't give up hearing his answer, so Raph also crossed his arms and said reluctantly:

"You will pay for this...forcing me to say it Fearless, but ... I was blinded by anger, I was not aware of what was happening around me, if my brother Leonardo hadn't been there with his always vigilant senses, I would not be here talking"

Hearing that Leo says: "Yes ... I think you wasn't paying attention, but that didn't prevent you to defeat a large number of Purple Dragons while you helped Leonardo to watch the two younger brothers, lightening his load by becoming a great warrior who will do whatever is necessary to defeat all the criminals you can to keep us safe, am I wrong?"

Raphael smiled adding, "Sure, I always kick butt, what would you do without me, Fearless Leader?"

"That's the best question I've ever heard in my whole life, what would I do without you guys?" - Leonardo asked, at the end of his observation.

"I became who I am because of your efforts, my brothers, thanks to your support I managed to use all my strengths and I have corrected my weaknesses" - the leader assured them.

"Who has treated me whenever I'm hurt or sick?"

"Who has made me laugh lessening my worries?"

"Who has made me see my mistakes when I'm in charge in situations where I'm full of guilt?"

"Who has helped me keep my intellect continually growing sharing all the information in a simple and practical way?"

"Who proves me that my efforts even among pain or anguish are good enough to be the protector, giving me the satisfaction of never give up hope?

"Who has been my best friend listening to me though he considers me annoying or bossy?"

"Who have richly rewarded my efforts?"

"You are the mainstays that support me little brothers, your efforts are the ones which have created the Leonardo who is now before you; the Leonardo all of you believe is perfect"

"And speaking of that" - the leader continued - "I don't know why you think that I am perfect, I'm not, I've never been and I will never be, but that doesn't mean I don't have the goal of bring myself closer to that word, but not to annoy you or show off to you, but to protect my little brothers with all my strength, you who have helped me both to grow and get better every day"

"We are a team guys, if I am the leader is because of you and the talents which I have been blessed with. There is no substitute to hard work, perseverance and teamwork we have done so far, not counting all the incredible moments you had given me generously"

"Nobody, absolutely nobody gets there alone and that includes me too"

"Never forget that fundamental truth, ever. You are the ones who deserve all the credit"

When Leonardo finished talking his little brothers nodded and continued the way back home following the eldest, in the meantime they were thinking:

Mikey: "It was you who taught me that hope never dies, that's why I love you Leo, because you are kind-hearted"

Donnie: "That is why I'm so proud of you brother, all the scars that you have you got them protecting us"

Raph: "That is why you're my role model, but I'll never admit it out loud"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>El mayor les da a los más jóvenes lo que se merecen.<strong>

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Nadie lo logra solo :::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Leonardo y sus hermanos regresaban a casa a disfrutar del descanso que tan arduamente se habían ganado después de una noche dedicada por completo a patrullar las calles de la ciudad.

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel seguían a Leonardo quien iba caminando al frente, la última batalla había sido particularmente agotadora. Se habían enfrentado a los Dragones Púrpuras quienes parecían haberse sacudido de encima la torpeza aquella noche haciéndoles más difícil la pelea a los cuatro ninjas verdes.

Las tres tortugas más jóvenes comentaban animadamente toda la pelea.

"¿Vieron cómo Leo pudo enfrentarse al mismo tiempo a cuatro de ellos?" – preguntó Mikey con brillo en los ojos, recordando la pelea como si hubiera sido el espectáculo más fascinante del mundo – "¡cómo me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo!"

Leonardo al escuchar eso frunció el ceño mientras caminaba.

"A mí me gustó más cuando Leo golpeó los oídos de Hun afectando su sentido del equilibrio, fue muy fácil derrotarlo después de esa estrategia tan perfecta que nuestro hermano llevó a cabo" – dijo Donatelo expresando su punto de vista – "Mantener la calma en una situación así es de admirarse, a mí me cuesta más trabajo concentrarme bajo presión"

Leonardo apretó los puños ligeramente y siguió caminando.

"Pues en mi opinión" – empezó Rafael añadiendo sus pensamientos a los de sus dos hermanos – "el intrépido líder se lució cuando alcanzó a quitarme de encima al ninja que intentó atacarme por la espalda" – terminó Rafael, esa noche se sentía lo suficientemente contento para expresar esa idea.

Al escuchar esta última frase Leonardo se detuvo abruptamente, sus hermanos al verlo detenerse sin motivo alguno lo miraron extrañados.

Leonardo se volvió y les dijo: "¡Ya basta chicos!"

Las miradas de sus hermanos después de expresar la sorpresa se llenaron también de confusión y desconcierto.

"¿Qué te pasó hermano?" – preguntó Mikey.

"¿Hicimos algo que te molestara?" – interrogó Donatelo.

"¿Qué te sucede intrépido?" – gruñó Rafael.

Leonardo se cruzó de brazos frente a sus hermanitos y les dijo con voz tranquila: "Imaginen por un segundo que soy un humano"

"No te entiendo Leo" – dijo Mikey.

"¿A qué te refieres?" – preguntó Donnie.

"¿Humano?, ¿acaso enloqueciste?" – gruñó otra vez Rafa.

"Solo pretendan por unos momentos que no soy su hermano, que soy un humano común y corriente. Quiero hacerles una pregunta" – pidió Leo.

Sus hermanos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron disponiéndose a complacer la inusual petición del líder.

"¿Listos?" – preguntó Leo.

"Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras" – asintió Donatelo tomando la palabra.

"¿Por qué están tan convencidos de que Leonardo es el único que realizó un gran trabajo allá afuera?" – preguntó con tristeza el hermano mayor.

Después de dudar unos instantes Mikey respondió primero:

"Porque yo vi a Leonardo realizar la hazaña que comenté hace un momento como dos veces, fue impresionante" – respondió Mikey.

"Hmmm… ya veo… ¿sabes qué Miguel Ángel?" – empezó Leonardo a sonreírse – "Leonardo observó como lograste enfrentarte a un grupo muy numeroso de Dragones Púrpuras tú solo, se dio cuenta de que has aprovechado al máximo todas las lecciones del maestro hasta dominar tus armas a la perfección; peleando con maestría. También se dio cuenta de que regresaste a casa ileso, eso es magnífico"

Mikey al escuchar eso se sonrió ampliamente, lleno de orgullo.

Leonardo miró después a Donatelo esperando su respuesta.

"Yo estoy convencido de ello porque vi a Hun caer a los pies de mi hermano Leonardo después de que él planeó en cuestión de segundos la estrategia a seguir, los planes que han nacido en su mente nos han sacado de problemas en incontables ocasiones" – fue la respuesta del pequeño genio.

"Y supongo" – comenzó Leo – "que Leonardo aprendió esa clase de datos por sí solo, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no!, alguien increíblemente inteligente debe de haberlo ayudado a saber aplicarla correctamente explicándole con anterioridad cómo funciona el sentido del equilibrio con palabras fáciles de entender… me pregunto… ¿Quién habrá sido? – terminó Leonardo mirando fija e insistentemente a Donatelo.

Donnie se sonrojó recordando y se sonrió también.

Leonardo se volvió en dirección de su temperamental hermano quien se dio cuenta que Leo no renunciaría a escuchar su respuesta, así que Rafa se cruzó de brazos también y respondió de mala gana:

"Después me cobraré lo que me estás obligando a decir intrépido, pero… yo… estaba cegado por la ira, no estaba atento a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, si mi hermano Leonardo no hubiera estado ahí con sus sentidos siempre atentos yo no estaría aquí platicando"

Al escuchar eso Leo dice: "Si… creo que no estabas prestando mucha atención, pero eso no te impidió que derrotaras a un gran número de Dragones Púrpuras al mismo tiempo que ayudaste a Leonardo a vigilar a los dos más jóvenes aligerando su carga convirtiéndote en un excelente guerrero que hará lo que sea necesario para acabar con todos los delincuentes que puedas para mantenernos a salvo, ¿o acaso me equivoco?"

Rafael se sonrió también añadiendo: "Cierto, creo que siempre pateo bastantes traseros, ¿Qué harías sin mí, Intrépido líder?"

"ESA es la mejor pregunta que he escuchado en toda mi vida hermano, ¿qué haría yo sin ustedes?" – preguntó Leonardo, al terminar su observación.

"He llegado a ser quien soy gracias a sus esfuerzos hermanos, gracias a su apoyo he logrado aprovechar todas mis fortalezas y he subsanado mis debilidades" – aseguró el líder.

"¿Quién me ha atendido cada vez que estoy herido o enfermo?"

"¿Quién me ha hecho reír haciendo que mis preocupaciones sean menores?"

"¿Quién me ha hecho ver mis errores cuando estoy al mando en situaciones donde estoy lleno del sentimiento de culpa?"

"¿Quién me ha ayudado a mantener mi intelecto continuamente en crecimiento compartiendo toda la información de manera simple y práctica?"

"¿Quién me demuestra que mis esfuerzos aún en medio del dolor o de la angustia son lo suficientemente buenos para ser el protector, dándome la satisfacción de nunca renunciar a la esperanza?"

"¿Quién ha sido mi mejor amigo y me ha escuchado a pesar de considerarme molesto o mandón?"

"¿Quiénes han recompensado con creces todos mis esfuerzos?"

"Ustedes son los pilares que sostienen mi persona hermanitos, son sus esfuerzos los que han creado al Leonardo que hoy está frente a ustedes, el Leonardo que ustedes creen perfecto"

"Y a propósito de eso" – continuó el líder – "No sé porque tienen la impresión de que soy perfecto, no lo soy, nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré; pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga como meta acercarme todo lo que pueda a esa palabra, pero no para molestarlos o presumirles sino para protegerlos con todas mis fuerzas, a ustedes que me han ayudado tanto a crecer y a ser mejor cada día"

"Somos un equipo chicos, si soy líder es gracias a ustedes y a los talentos con los que he sido bendecido. Nada puede sustituir al trabajo duro, la perseverancia y el trabajo en equipo que han realizado hasta ahora, eso sin contar con todos los momentos increíbles que me han dado a manos llenas"

"Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo logra solo y eso me incluye a mí también"

"Jamás olviden esa gran verdad hermanitos, jamás. Son ustedes los que se merecen todo el crédito"

Al terminar Leonardo de hablar todos asintieron y continuaron el camino de regreso a casa siguiendo al mayor, en el camino pensaban:

Mikey: "Fuiste tú quien me enseñó que la esperanza nunca muere, por eso te quiero Leo, por tu gran corazón"

Donnie: "Por eso estoy orgulloso de ti hermano, por que las cicatrices que tienes las has obtenido por protegernos"

Raph: "Por eso eres mi modelo a seguir, aunque nunca lo voy a admitir en voz alta"

**FIN**


End file.
